the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2019
23:50-44 how ya doing 23:51-02 Alright, I guess. 23:51-05 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:51-24 Lol, you scared Dippy off. 23:51-24 fien gues then leaves 23:51-36 i did it 23:57-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-29 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:06-20 (banhammer) 00:07-57 What? 00:08-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-38 just bored 00:08-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-34 Hi bored. I guess you don't have a last name then. 00:11-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-12 Just like Social Workers in The Sims 2. They all have no last name. Instead their first names are "Social Worker". 00:12-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:20-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:20-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:22-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:24-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:29-36 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:29-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:30-57 Just why is this nearly 2 year old crap pile so silent? 00:32-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:33-15 Hey watch it 00:33-22 Mess, 00:33-30 Never call TDL that!! 00:33-33 Crap pile means I love this place. 00:33-50 In what language lmfao 00:34-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-04 In Reverse Language. :) 00:34-08 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:34-25 Yeah no 00:34-26 hey korra I think y'all know what i'm gonna ask korra to do 00:34-51 Check DM. 00:34-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:34-56 s On Quotev. 00:35-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:35-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:35-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:36-02 And what is Q*****? 00:36-19 something you ccheck more than our DM 00:36-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:36-33 Lol. 00:36-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:36-43 I haven't checked that in almost a fucking year and a half. 00:37-08 Also, Discord is still loading. 00:37-08 exactly 00:37-54 Just PM it here. 00:38-27 Now, hurry! 00:38-30 no 00:39-02 new chat icons I see for user page message wall conbtirubtions and pm 00:39-07 and they're uglier 00:40-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:40-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:41-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:41-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:42-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:43-46 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:43-46 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:49-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:49-54 hey u little gay guys 00:55-41 Kk 00:59-04 GTG 00:59-16 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:01-01 CMF running as soon as WTP destroyer of evil shows up @s expected 01:01-09 as* 01:01-17 Tf tablet 01:06-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:07-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:08-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:08-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:10-28 lol. 01:13-18 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:28-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:28-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:34-07 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 01:34-19 og 01:35-20 Good 01:35-24 o/ 01:37-02 Hola, como esta? 01:37-27 WILLIAMTOPUAL IS SO RUDE FOR SAYING THAT!!!!\ 01:37-39 /me breaths in and out 01:37-43 Please mind the caps though. 01:37-45 Im calm 01:37-51 ok 01:38-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:39-23 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:40-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-57 o/ 01:41-14 Tell me, C.Syde65, 01:41-14 Where does the story of CS65 on Fandom end? 01:43-35 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 01:43-40 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 01:43-52 NEVER 01:44-15 Even when C.S is dead he will be on Fandom 01:45-22 I don't know. 01:45-52 ... 01:46-45 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 01:47-42 ... 01:59-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:59-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:59-53 \o 02:00-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:00-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:00-28 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:00-46 Hey now, you're an all star 02:01-37 get your game on, go play 02:01-45 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:08-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:08-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:09-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:09-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:13-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:15-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:15-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-29 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:23-56 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 02:29-45 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 02:30-25 I can see chat is so alive right now. 02:30-36 Well, I better be going if it's so full. 02:31-06 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 02:32-52 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:33-14 Aw, man 02:33-22 No one continued it 02:34-40 TKF Look At Quotev 02:34-52 Left that shit ages ago. 02:34-57 TKF Look At Quotev 02:35-03 Fuck you, TG. 02:35-06 Hey now, you're a rock star 02:35-07 C: 02:35-07 Wait, wtf. 02:35-11 Why is MoH typing like that. 02:35-25 By coincidence I was just waiting for more people to return and just posted. 02:36-04 Just didn't see the point of continuing until then. 02:36-13 Then I got distracted. 02:36-27 Cool, no one really cares for a detailed explanation. 02:36-30 Lmao just to bug you 02:36-52 Still. 02:38-27 By coincidence I was just waiting for TG to return and just posted. 02:38-27 Just didn't see the point of continuing until then. 02:38-27 Then I got distracted due to Syde BOT. 02:38-33 kk 02:38-41 kk 02:38-58 I wasn't distracted by Syde BOT. 02:39-12 No one said you were. 02:39-26 Also I never saw Akumi leave. 02:39-31 Wtf. 02:39-38 I did leave, actually 02:39-40 Unless you mean yourself. 02:39-40 This was simply a parody of what you said, stop! 02:40-03 At 9:35:09 PM EST (UTC -05:00), earthlingnakumi left 02:40-31 Just rename to JollyAkumi. 02:40-53 I didn't see that. Because it didn't show up on my screen. 02:41-13 nope 02:41-33 ? 02:41-36 Oh. 02:41-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:41-43 Tell me, C.Syde65, why do you do this? 02:41-58 We're no strangers to looove 02:42-12 You know the rules and so do iiii 02:42-43 stop or i will global block your account for infinite 02:43-10 Try it. 02:43-22 iii just wanna tell ya how I'm feelang 02:43-30 @tg 02:43-31 Do what? 02:43-33 No block 02:45-42 TKF Look At Quotev 02:45-52 You said this above. 02:46-01 Well go look 02:46-15 15:41:43 TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, C.Syde65, why do you do this? 02:46-15 Do what? 02:46-17 At what. 02:46-18 Is thst a Jojo reference? 02:46-20 Obv, CS65. 02:46-23 That* 02:46-27 My last post 02:46-28 Please just explain. 02:46-37 No, CS65. 02:46-42 Why not? 02:46-43 Obv cs65 02:46-51 Use your brain 02:47-04 I did use my brain. I haven't got a clue. 02:47-11 So please just tell me. 02:47-17 Nope. 02:47-26 Use it some more....... 02:47-43 It better not be related to that meme that I asked people not to use on me. 02:48-03 What the fuck are you even on about. 02:48-20 It better not be related to that meme that I asked people not to use on me. 02:48-20 Maybe if you just explained what you were talking about, I could verify. 02:48-49 Ain't getting told shit. 02:49-00 And just because of your dumb shit above, 02:49-11 What dumb shit? 02:49-12 Take a seat, C.Syde65. :) 02:49-12 Tell me, why are you here tonight? 02:49-46 I asked you before not to use that meme on me. 02:50-04 And I asked you not to be obnoxious before. 02:50-06 So we're even. 02:50-18 How was I being obnoxious? 02:50-38 Let us move on. 02:51-05 Seems I am getting a PM. 02:53-33 Dogs are cute 02:54-02 HELLO 02:54-03 anyone on 02:54-09 Yes we are. 02:54-12 Yes we are. 02:54-14 Hi Syde 02:54-16 Hi Korra 02:54-23 The weather outside is nice isn't it 02:54-25 Hi TG. 02:54-26 I'm just waiting for a response to my PM. 02:54-28 Sure. 02:54-28 JK its night time 02:54-35 You ain't getting one, CS65. 02:54-44 Don't feel like getting into more of that nonsense. 02:55-37 Why not? 02:56-11 Syde, let it go 02:56-13 .w. 02:56-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:56-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:57-06 ..w. 02:57-40 oh fuck it got late really fast 02:57-50 I need a new icon. 02:57-55 will find you one 02:59-23 https://yt3.ggpht.com/a-/AAuE7mAZlRJu-EW7dquisngLHHI9VXZag_V6RjUAGA=s900-mo-c-c0xffffffff-rj-k-no 02:59-24 Show me on Discord. 02:59-28 Oh. 02:59-30 Yes 02:59-30 No. 02:59-36 ; - ; 02:59-41 Sexist! 03:00-01 https://lenpenzo.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Dora.jpg 03:00-09 Brb, y'all 03:00-10 Ohhh 03:00-18 that is tkf's style 03:00-23 mhm 03:00-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:00-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:00-46 tell me, C.Syde, 03:00-52 Yes? 03:01-06 do you find her hot? 03:01-54 Nope. Not one bit. 03:02-32 C.S confirmed he doesn't find TG hot 03:02-37 omg bruh 03:02-43 I thought you meant Dora. 03:03-18 Thuggish 03:07-03 Thuggish, huh? :P 03:09-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:09-15 wow 03:09-16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRrhwp4WScA&t=45s I think you're probably leaning more towards these guys. Because they are a good example of what defines as thuggish. 03:09-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:09-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:09-49 So CS finds TG hot. 03:10-49 I'd have to know what she looked like in real life to judge. 03:10-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:11-19 What the. 03:11-25 ^ 03:11-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:11-49 That ain't even legal, CS65. 03:12-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:12-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:12-35 its raining outside and its making me sleepy, lol 03:12-37 I know. I'm just making a point. I wasn't suggesting that she did it. 03:12-45 You're goin to jail 03:12-49 did what???? 03:12-58 its raining outside and its making me sleepy, lol 03:13-04 I want a soda. 03:13-06 (Lenny face) 03:13-13 then get a soda 03:13-20 Get me one. 03:13-28 I wasn't suggesting that you showed me what you looked like, because that would be personal. 03:13-39 What. 03:13-45 What. 03:13-51 What. 03:14-06 ???? 03:14-10 What nothing. You said what first. (Shark Tale reference) 03:14-16 WHAT. 03:14-28 wat 03:14-52 Fucken. 03:15-14 Fucken. 03:15-17 I am confused. 03:16-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:16-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:19-25 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:19-26 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:20-59 I rememba when i showed c.s my face reveal 03:21-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:21-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:21-54 Oh yeah. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/d/d1/Boyceandhart.jpg That's you on the right. 03:22-22 Whoever pmed reopen it i accidently left the tab and didnt get to check who/what it was 03:22-37 Done. 03:22-48 Was probs CS65 asking you to keep me in check. 03:22-54 Nope. 03:23-08 Didn't mention you at all, lol. 03:23-48 ;) 03:24-17 Oh wait. I found Akumi's selfie. https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/4cd300b3-b30b-4678-911c-166985a10f72 03:24-27 That is literally what I posted. 03:24-32 Weird. 03:24-54 Tkf is secretly an old man from Singapore 03:25-21 Am I. 03:25-22 I didn't know. 03:25-48 MoH didn't even know 03:28-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:29-01 James P. Sullivan 03:29-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:30-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:31-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:31-16 lmao syde pmed me the exact same thing 03:38-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:39-06 I'm sleepy. 03:39-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:40-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:40-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-10 me too ;w; 03:43-29 ;w; 03:48-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:49-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:50-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:03-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:03-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:04-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:04-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:04-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:06-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:06-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:07-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 04:08-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 04:23-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:23-45 Sleep is for the weak 04:24-03 I am stronk, i need NO sleep 04:26-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:29-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:29-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:29-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:34-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:34-34 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:37-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:43-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:44-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:44-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:45-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:45-58 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 04:46-06 korra you can guess what imma say 04:46-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:46-21 "Check your PM" 04:46-24 *DM 04:46-31 Same thing. 04:46-44 nope Discord > Special:Chat :p 04:47-03 Who checks chat before Discord? 04:47-12 korra apparently :p 04:47-42 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:52-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:52-42 Copy and paste the contents of that DM publicly here 04:52-47 ^ 04:53-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:53-12 you'll see it on Esb in a few hours 04:53-18 if korra helps me edit it already 04:53-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:53-19 :p 04:55-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:55-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:55-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:56-23 What. 04:56-30 korra DM 04:56-31 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 04:56-36 Soon. 04:58-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:58-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:58-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:58-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:58-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:58-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:58-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:58-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:58-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:59-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:59-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:00-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:00-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:01-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:02-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:02-20 Copy and paste the contents of that DM publicly here 05:02-31 Or I will leak it :C 05:02-38 How can you even leak it. 05:02-45 Ask TG. 05:02-57 HUH 05:03-07 (blobcatangry) 05:03-12 (blobcatangery) 05:03-32 (blobcatangery) 05:03-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:04-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:05-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:05-35 (blobcatangery) 05:05-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:05-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:06-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:06-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:07-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:07-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:07-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:10-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:12-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:13-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:13-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:14-05 Mess are you here? 05:14-16 You were doorspamming 05:14-28 Joined and left three times while Korra did it two times :P 05:14-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:14-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:15-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:16-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:17-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:17-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:17-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:18-19 Thuggish 05:19-32 what is all this hubbub 05:19-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:20-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:23-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:25-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:25-47 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:25-50 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:26-04 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:26-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:28-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:29-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:29-58 So tell me, 05:30-02 Who started thuggish? 05:30-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:30-06 Was it you, WilliamToPaul? 05:30-10 rip 05:30-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:30-15 /me notices he got kidnapped 05:30-24 WTP did. 05:30-28 ANd it hasn't picked up. :) 05:30-35 Sure. 05:30-43 Let it be known that it will NEVER pick up. :) 05:30-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:30-52 ^ 05:35-27 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 05:35-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:35-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:36-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:37-24 Why. 05:43-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:45-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:47-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:47-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:48-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:48-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:51-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:51-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:53-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:54-01 To refresh. 05:54-22 I presume you'll be heading out in 10 minutes? 05:54-28 and MoH will head out in 15 or 20? 05:54-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:55-02 Maybe. 05:59-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:00-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:00-28 5 minutes 06:00-29 :) 06:02-23 :) 06:02-40 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 06:02-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:03-31 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 06:04-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:05-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:06-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:07-05 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 06:07-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:07-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:09-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:09-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:10-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:12-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:12-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 06:14-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:23-04 Mess are you here? 06:33-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:37-27 Yeah 06:39-12 Are you heading out soon? :P 06:39-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 06:39-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:39-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:39-19 Hmph. 06:39-51 \o 06:50-11 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 08:23-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 08:24-15 Memes that keep me from ending it all 08:24-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 08:32-08 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 08:32-23 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 09:12-53 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:14-12 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 10:12-47 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 10:12-50 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 10:18-15 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 10:18-18 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 10:19-16 Bored, syde? 10:25-02 Nope. 10:27-01 I can't stand hanging around rp wikis 10:28-25 I don't have an issue with it. Though I'm not the most enthusiastic of role-players. 10:32-06 My wiki is meant to be about game, but it was made to try to undo the damage on another wiki, but gave up on the idea. The game later closed down, and the wiki is just a sandbox. 10:42-27 I used to tell players that they did no need to like hello kitty to play hello kitty online 10:46-42 Ah. 10:50-31 I didn't do anything with the wiki for a year, then did some things to it. 10:50-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 10:53-11 Loud! o/ 10:53-21 hey everyone 10:53-33 omg i had my exam on 6AM and i finished it now 10:56-44 Honestly, CCC should close permanently 10:58-27 Why? 10:59-16 Its like the staff don't really give a shit about keeping chat open 10:59-36 Last but not yeastr 11:06-56 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 11:07-02 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 11:10-12 My main issue is that I feel they could have chosen their cccrew candidates a bit more carefully. 11:10-31 like u hahaha 11:11-02 Huh? 11:12-24 Act Like Your Innocent, C.SYDE65 11:14-08 How am I guilty? 11:23-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 11:23-50 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 11:23-59 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 11:36-50 No answer. 11:36-55 How disappointing. 11:53-22 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:20-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 12:20-39 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 13:16-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:17-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:42-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:43-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:52-44 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:03-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:03-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:20-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:20-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:27-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:28-01 holy shit its fandom.com 14:28-11 boyes we've done it 14:28-32 omg it is 14:28-40 We've been migrated, hehehe 14:28-54 hehehe 14:28-58 so was RP 14:29-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:29-16 RP was migrated ages ago. 14:29-18 neh it wasnt 14:29-29 It was, omg. 14:29-42 unless i just did not pay attention omg 14:29-42 It broke my JS when it happened. 14:30-04 Yes!!! finally its fandom.com!! 14:30-04 migration isnt over yet tho cuz i still have a wiki that needs to be migrated 14:30-10 multiple i think actually 14:32-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:32-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:33-07 Same 14:33-20 Bruhs, last night was wild. 14:33-37 what happened 14:34-00 Kocka left Fandom, left Discord. 14:34-00 Unfriended everyone. Promoted admins on WW, gave us access to his external server. 14:34-00 He cleared his masthead and replaced his profile with some edgy song. 14:34-19 Like, I knew he was leaving. But I didn't expect THAT shit. 14:34-42 o right u told me about that 14:34-56 Why was he leaving? 14:35-24 He was called away by IRL. 14:35-28 The end of an era. 14:35-41 He'll be back eventually 14:36-40 Tokina told me hes coming back in July or something 14:36-55 Maybe. 14:36-55 That is what he said. 14:37-08 But his behavior suggests it might be longer. 14:37-08 Lucky doesn't think he's gonna come back. 14:38-14 True like you dont just put an edgy song on your profile for no reason 14:38-14 Maybe he will be a changed man 14:38-33 Or remove all of your friends for no reason. 14:38-41 Reply in the group PM. (sob) 14:40-41 Kocka is an edgy man 14:40-55 Reply in the group PM, MoH! (sob0 14:41-02 And he is, no one expected that shit either. 14:46-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:46-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:05-57 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 15:06-03 Morning everybody 15:06-05 What's up? 15:06-30 Wait, did Kocka leave? 15:06-48 Hi Mess 15:06-59 Hi, bruhs. 15:06-59 And yes. 15:07-05 Y?! 15:07-11 Is he ok? 15:07-56 Ig he is. 15:08-02 I hope so 15:08-04 And because he's busy IRL. 15:08-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:08-08 Ah, ok 15:08-27 I just worry because I've lost a lot of people lately 15:10-20 Hell, I haven't heard from Aayushi in at least 6 months 15:10-40 I havent heard from King in a year 15:10-52 I heard from Aayu on Christmas. 15:11-00 Oh cool 15:11-02 How is she? 15:11-06 Whomst, MoH. 15:11-18 Idk, she just DMed "Merry Christmas" then and was offline when I woke up. 15:11-34 Oh, ok 15:11-53 One of my friends from CCC 15:12-49 >Dont take it as a "Im not going to chase you with daggers anymore" though 15:12-49 It's sad when thats a normal comment 15:13-06 Ok then... 15:13-09 You ok there? 15:13-24 Its from another chat lol 15:13-34 Oh. That would explain it 15:13-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:14-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:16-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:17-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:17-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:19-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:19-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:27-53 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 15:28-10 When is Staff gonna migrate TDL. 15:28-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:28-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:28-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:29-24 I dunno 15:29-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:29-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:32-59 They already did 15:34-38 Oh, right. 15:34-47 Wasn't paying attention. 15:35-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:35-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:35-48 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 15:39-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:39-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:48-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:50-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:50-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:51-37 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:51-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:51-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:53-15 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:57-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:07-12 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 16:08-37 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 16:08-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:09-14 Now it's the demons light fandom 16:09-19 Even if we aren't a fandom 16:09-36 Good. 16:17-52 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 16:17-59 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 16:44-35 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 16:45-22 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 16:47-27 ~ Annabeth and Percy has joined the chat ~ 16:47-29 ~ Annabeth and Percy has left the chat ~ 16:47-49 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 16:49-00 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 16:49-02 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 21:17-47 Yah. I'd agree. 21:17-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:18-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:18-13 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:18-16 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:18-46 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:18-49 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:19-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:19-19 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:19-28 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:19-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:19-58 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:20-02 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:20-31 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:21-03 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:21-26 I didn't mean for it to actually happen 21:21-39 What happened then? 21:21-41 Ja, c.s? 21:21-51 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 21:21-56 yoyoy 21:22-02 I forgot i pressed the disable account button a month ago 21:22-28 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:23-17 OMG. 21:23-27 OMG. 21:23-30 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 21:24-12 OMG. 21:24-28 OMG 21:24-43 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:26-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:29-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:29-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:29-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:29-57 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:30-13 OMG. 21:30-23 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 21:30-42 Korra. 21:30-59 Hi. 21:31-13 I have a question. 21:31-22 Yes? 21:31-48 How does a Gurglesprout multiply? 21:31-53 Idk. 21:32-39 Me too. 21:32-41 I just made that up. 21:34-07 Lol. 21:34-07 I put SpongeBob music over the 21:34-07 Lol. 21:34-07 Oof lag. 21:34-09 loss of my account 21:35-00 Same. 21:37-28 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:37-33 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 21:37-44 Rip. 21:38-34 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:46-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:46-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:52-00 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:52-52 I shall head out in 9 minutes. 21:54-16 Doesn't anyone ever tail out? :P 21:54-47 Sure. 21:54-47 Lol. 21:57-22 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:57-32 Farewell, brubs. 21:57-39 Bye. 21:57-56 Hart, if you want your account back, you have 30 days to try and ask Staff to let you have it back. 21:58-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:58-33 No he disabled it a month ago cuh. 21:59-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 22:00-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:00-46 Up until ~4:30 no one was here saw it with my own eyes. 22:00-54 Someone was here. :) 22:01-02 Make sure to check RC, including the deleted edits. 22:01-36 They even commented on how you didn't see them. 22:02-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:02-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:02-49 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:06-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:10-43 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:11-03 Send me to stAff 22:11-25 22:11-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:11-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:17-24 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:18-39 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:18-41 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:24-08 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:25-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:25-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:25-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:26-11 Wait Hart when did you press the "disable account" button 22:26-52 because iirc accounts are only shown as "disabled" when the 30 days are over 22:26-52 at least im pretty sure thats how it works because once you press the button it still lets you login 22:28-00 oh nm he is not here 22:28-40 True. 22:30-50 hart left akumi 22:31-39 i see that 22:31-43 or do you 22:31-46 hmm 22:32-27 (therp) 22:33-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 22:34-04 o/ 22:34-09 o/ 22:34-12 Hmph. 22:34-16 User:WilliamToPaul 22:34-25 Seems he did ineed disable 22:34-27 *indeed 22:34-32 Did the time finally come for him to leave Fandom? 22:35-39 Nah, he's just doing his usual shit. 22:36-56 Does he have a new account now? (therp) 22:37-12 No, but he was just using Bot Hartington 22:37-16 Oh 22:37-22 I thought that one was disabled a long time ago? 22:38-17 No 22:38-17 It's his bot account, he used it when Bob Hartington got disabled as well 22:40-49 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 22:41-42 Well then it's not an actual bot account 22:41-44 At least not here it isn't 22:41-46 TG randomly replied to my wall on RP with "lol". 22:42-45 Yep i did 22:45-37 there was also a gay girl on my wall omg 22:48-35 hey bruhs is anyone on 22:48-38 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:48-41 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:48-43 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:52-03 ya 22:52-15 a gay girl on your wall hmm 22:52-27 And I don't mean Akumi. 22:52-29 I mean another one. 22:52-35 OI 22:52-38 i see 22:53-02 how did she looked 22:53-57 https://roleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:9973 22:54-09 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:54-47 what did you just let me see 22:55-19 Gay girls. 22:56-18 but i didnt saw any exept your message wall 22:58-57 (banhammer) 23:05-26 Speak! 23:05-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:05-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:06-10 EarthlingnAkumi LOOK 23:06-11 so funny 23:06-52 hi 23:09-10 hi 23:13-05 hi 23:16-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:16-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:23-13 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:23-27 Link 23:24-04 / 23:24-05 *? 23:24-12 / 23:24-14 *? 23:24-19 Gold 23:24-41 I assume you have contacted Fandumb Staff? 23:25-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:26-17 Nope 23:26-38 I'm not giving them my email or anything 23:27-00 Why don't you just use a throw-away email? 23:28-26 What do you mean? 23:28-37 Oh like a brand new anynonmous one? 23:28-39 *anonymous 23:28-44 Hell yeh 23:28-46 Yep. 23:29-38 i changed the email option to say "NewestNewHartBob@gmail.com" meme..... 23:29-49 I had a Cara Cara earlier. 23:29-49 Anyone ever had one of those before? Or heard of it? 23:29-49 Hehehe 23:30-06 Nope 23:30-07 what is a Cara Cara! 23:30-08 Never heard of it? 23:30-11 Oh is it a food? 23:30-22 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cara_cara_navel 23:30-29 Ohh oranges 23:30-32 Sure I've heard of those 23:30-33 thought Cara Cara was a girl at first 23:30-39 It's a pink orange. 23:31-11 those LOok like regular oranges 23:31-23 wait 23:31-25 On the outside, SURE. 23:31-35 orange is a lazy name for fruit 23:32-20 its like some explorer was like "i found a orange fruit i will call it an orange because idk" 23:32-29 Lol. 23:32-34 Also, wtf, Hart. 23:33-18 TheKorraFanatic 23:33-18 I had a Cara Cara earlier. 23:33-18 Anyone ever had one of those before? Or heard of it? 23:33-18 Bot Hartington 23:33-18 thought Cara Cara was a girl at first 23:33-28 Under what context- 23:33-32 I ain't even gonna ask, nvm. 23:33-42 Hmph. 23:34-42 Hmph. 23:34-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:34-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:38-01 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:38-03 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:38-25 \o 23:38-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:38-30 \o 23:45-04 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs